


Creation

by kremisiusaclassi



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremisiusaclassi/pseuds/kremisiusaclassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, tiny thing.

He was called forward by the keening note of grieving whale song, piercing darkness impassable by those untouched by Void. Before the note, that Song, there had been little more than roiling tidal waves and basalt depths - but like elastic stretched thinly over too much space and then let go, that Song snapped something vital and He came forward to discover there was more than basalt and waves; there was an Order outside the Void. A weighted, balanced scale, of which He itched to imbalance in His favor.

There was nothing more petty than mortals, He discovered, Watching them from Void. Squabbles over scraps of bread, murder over meager piles of coin. He had found nothing more Interesting than watching the true nature of these petty creatures come forth, as He had, perhaps also called by whale song into action. The mortals liked to bend their knee, He found, to anything which offered answers to what lay beyond the Void - he half-answered questions and bought their loyalty with promises of Chaos and power, and when they died, listened to their grieving wails in the Void. _This wasn’t part of the deal!_ They would shout. _You promised eternity!_ And He would cock his head and ask them simply,

_“Is this not an eternity?_

_There is nothing quite so eternal_

_as death.”_

**  
**He liked Watching those he had gifted with the Mark - but far too often He found Himself bored. But in recent years, he Watched the plague progress, and with it he watched the fall of the Empress. Dunwall stood atop a knife’s edge, poised at the mouth of great Chaos or change. As he Watched the little mortals scurry to impose some Order over the Chaos, He reached out and touched the disgraced Royal Protector with His Mark, and then returned to the Void, where He Watched Corvo work.


End file.
